


In Another Life

by dnflovebot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Achilles - Freeform, Angst, Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Bridgerton, M/M, Merlin Emrys - Freeform, Past Lives, Patroclus - Freeform, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Titanic - Freeform, jack dawson - Freeform, rose dewitt bukater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnflovebot/pseuds/dnflovebot
Summary: A man known as Dream joins a Discord voice call with another man named George. As they converse, small senses of familiarity slip themselves into their awkward discussion, which only elevates their suspicion.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	In Another Life

“Hi,” A voice rang out shortly after the chime, signalling that someone has joined the call. The only other person spoke up, a British accent reverberating through their headphones. “Hello. Who is this?”

“I’m Dream.”

“Oh alright, I’m George.”

_“I am Clayton, son of King Peleus.”  
“And I, George, exiled son of King Menoetius.”_

_“I’m Prince Clayton of Camelot you dimwit.”  
“George, and that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an arse.”_

_“A pleasure to meet you, King George.”  
“Likewise, Duke Clayton.”_

_“Is it your first time aboard the Titanic, George?”  
“Clay, it is everyone’s first time, you mindless fool.”_

“Bad told me you were a coder, do you think you could teach me some things?” Dream proceeded, clearing his throat nervously. 

The green circle around George’s icon lit up as he spoke, “Why not?” 

_“Would you like to accompany me to my lessons?”  
“Yes.”_

_“The tournament is in two days, do you think you could get this done by then?”  
“You underestimate my abilities, sire.”_

_“A dance, your highness?”  
“Of course, your grace.”_

_“I trust you find the ship enjoyable?”  
“Very.”_

“I’m sorry, have I met you before?” inquired Dream, 

“Hm?” 

Dream cleared his throat, “It’s just that… you seem really familiar.” 

_“Your death will not be in vain, my love.”  
“Hector. Avenge me, my beloved.”_

_“I never got to say this, but… thank you.”  
“Clay, Clay please do not leave me now.”_

_“Until the next life, your highness.”  
“Until the next, your grace.”_

_“Hold on for me, yeah?”  
“I will never forget you.”_

Audible tapping could be heard through the call, “No, I don’t think so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! lmk if you want the longer, chaptered one :)


End file.
